TiGHty WhiTeys!
by miTbackWord
Summary: Sesshoumaru is the new Science teacher and is frustrated when Kagome doesn't listen or does her work properly so he tells her to wait after class. What can happen in such a short amount of time? SessKag


Tighty Whitey

By Nightmare

* * *

I sat in the old brown desk and twitched every time the seat squeaked when I moved; the teacher was talking but was I paying attention? No.

The teacher rattled on and on about nothing and so I decided to _think_. The deadly sin of _thinking_ is horrible; but it passes the time when there's absolutely nothing better to do.

I stared outside the window of my classroom and looked in the sky and saw an advertisement airplane with a flag flying behind it. I narrowed my eyes somewhat to see the advertisement and lightly giggled when I read it.

"Ms. Higerashi is there something funny that you want to share with the class?" Mr. Taisho asked, narrowing his eyes at me somewhat; stupid senior teachers.

"Are you sure you want to know what I think is funny?" I hmmed and leaned back in my seat.

"…Hn." Then he turned around with his long silver hair swishing around. I feel like petting it….

"No," I yelled mentally. I will not fall for this teacher like the other girls in this damnable school! Mr. Taisho was my new science teacher, after Mr. Pierce had quit because of the supposedly 'troubled kids'. I've never enjoyed science, and I certainly don't now. Taisho thinks he owns the school now since he's gotten here! He's an obnoxious, arrogant, pompous, bossy, impudent, snobby, snooty, cocky, egoistic man! (A/n: Where art thou Thesaurus?!)

I snickered behind my hand and turned my head towards the window when Mr. Taisho looked my way. "Higerashi, see me after class!" He yelled while banging his hands on his desk.

"Alright, don't have a heart attack old geezer!" I said while folding my arms across my chest, I smirked when I heard him growl. Don't get me wrong Mr. Taisho doesn't look old at all but I've called him 'old geezer' since he's gotten here, because really, his hair looks like it came from an old man but more…prettier and shinier.

I sighed, why do demons have to be so…so…so…there isn't even a word to explain what I think demons could be; especially Mr. Taisho.

I raised my hand and coughed when Mr. Taisho didn't look my way. I coughed once more and he still didn't look my way. Stupid man, he's ignoring me! "Mr. Taisho," I drawled out the 'o' while waving my hand in the air like a mad woman. He finally looked or more like glared my way. "I need to go potty." I simply said.

His eyebrow twitched and he clutched his hands in and out. "Go," He hissed and turned back towards the board. I then ran out of the room and towards the girl's bathroom.

OoO

When I came back into the room the students were already packing there things, was I gone that long? I walked towards the back when my things sat, awaiting my arrival back from the wondrous land of bathroomness.

I stuffed my stuff in my messenger bag and threw it over my shoulder. I started to tip toe towards the door, hoping Mr. Taisho wouldn't remember my little 'stay after class'. But of course, he remembered. Like he always does…

"Ms. Higerashi," He started while walking towards me and the door, I can run for it… "Don't even think about it." He closed and locked the door before I could take off. "Sit," He ordered, and I obeyed.

I coughed a little and looked somewhere other than Taisho.

"I've tired of your interruptions during class, I don't know what Mr. Pierce did when you interrupted his class but I'm not going to sit and do nothing." He said coldly while glaring at me.

"It's not my fault I had to go to the bathroom." I said while looking up at the corner ceiling. Something about being in the room with him, alone, makes me sort of nervous.

"For twenty minutes?" He raised his damnable eyebrow at me. I hate when he does that, it makes me want to shave them clean off.

"It's not my fault it wouldn't come out." I huffed and crossed my arms.

There were a few minutes of silence…

Some more silence…

And more silence…

I coughed and stood up, "Well if this is all Mr. Taisho I will take my leave," I said while walking towards the door.

"Sesshoumaru," I heard him say, I turned towards him and raised one of my eyebrows. What, it's contagious! "Call me Sesshoumaru, Mr. Taisho is my father."

"Well, Sesshoumaru, I will take my leave now." I stated and turned towards the door once more. I froze when I felt something grab my wrist and turn me around. "Mr. Tai—Sesshoumaru," I asked quizzically.

"Ever since I've gotten here you have showed me ill manners and disobedience, you haven't flirted with me like the other girls. You also haven't showed any liking towards my being. Why is that?"

I gaped like a fish and stared wide eyed at him, what is wrong with this man in front of me. Then I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm not going to lower myself like the others, and my ill manners and disobedience is just who I am. You have to earn my respect and get on my good side." I said while pulling my wrist from his grasp. "If you even think for a moment that I was like _them _you are mistaken, I'm not."

"That I've concluded," He stared into my eyes and I thought I would melt right there.

I shook my head and turned away, I will not be like the others!

He grabbed my wrist once again and pulled me closer to him; he took his other hand and grabbed my chin making me look at him. His gaze softened when I looked at him, I easily relaxed. He lowered his head towards mine and I stood up on my tip toes, we were about to kiss…

_Rriiipppp._

We paused and I blinked twice and looked at the ground. "Shit," I yelled. "What a great time for my back pack to go." I glared at all the papers on the ground and bent down to pick them up. Sesshoumaru bent down next to me and helped me. I looked at him and blushed, I can't believe we were about to kiss!

I coughed and looked at the ground and started to pick up my notebooks and papers.

A few minutes passed and I held everything in my arms. I looked across the ground and saw a piece of paper lying helplessly on the ground in front of Sesshoumaru's desk. I coughed to get Sesshoumarus attention, "Can you get me that," I asked while looked at the paper.

He looked at me and I blushed, "Sure," I stared at him while he bent down and my eyes stopped when they landed on his butt. His shirt had gotten pulled up when he bent down and his pants were down a little showing something she never would have thought of…

"Sesshoumaru," I asked getting his attention. He picked up the paper and put it in the pile lying in my arms. He looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "Are you wearing Tighty Whitey's?" I asked with an innocence I never thought I would have.

Sesshoumarus eyes widened and he blushed a deep crimson. "I think you've stayed long enough Ms. Higerashi." He stated while coughing and looking somewhere else except at me. I laughed and turned towards the door, I stopped and stared. I coughed and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"I can't unlock the door and open it."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru walked towards the door and opened it for me with a light blush still lingering on his face.

"Well I'll see you Monday Mr. Tighty Whitey!" I said with mirth evident in my voice and I nearly skipped down the hallway.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Nightmare: I got this idea from one of my guy friends, because he was wearing tighty whiteys today and I happened to see them when he bent down. It was really funny, he said he swears he will never bend down in my eye sight ever again.**

**Well tell me if I should keep this as a one-shot or continue this into a story, I'll really appreciate it if you review!**

**I'm only going to say this once for the whole thing, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!**


End file.
